Traditional tampon applicators have generally included a barrel, a pledget positioned within the barrel, a finger grip, and a plunger. In application, the barrel is positioned within the vaginal canal and force is applied to the plunger in a direction towards the body. As the plunger is pushed into the barrel of the applicator, the pledget is expelled into the vaginal canal. Thus, the pledget generally moves in the same direction the plunger is moved.
Other tampon applicators have utilized a withdrawal string to expel a pledget from a barrel into a body cavity. In these applicators, the withdrawal string extends from the insertion end of the barrel or the side of the barrel and is pulled to expel the pledget. However, these applicators require the withdrawal string to be positioned against the body during insertion of the applicator and expulsion of the pledget. This is undesirable because of possible discomfort, irritation, and friction as the string is moved past the delicate vaginal tissue. Additionally, these applicators exert force on the pledget at the point of attachment between the withdrawal string and the pledget. This configuration is undesirable because the force applied to the withdrawal string may damage or deform the pledget and may cause the withdrawal string to detach during removal of the pledget from the body.
Thus, there is a need for a tampon applicator wherein force is applied in a first direction and the pledget is expelled in a second direction opposite the first direction and wherein the withdrawal string is shielded from the body and protected from damage.